Surprises
by wilsonstories
Summary: Sonny has a surprise for Will, and then Will has a surprise for Sonny. Romantic happy scenes. Characters belong to DOOL


**Hi everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing. Your comments always make my day! In this fic Sonny has a surprise for Will, and then Will has a surprise for Sonny. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know!**

**Sonny's POV**

I just came home from work and take a quick shower before Will comes home. I enjoy the warm water on my skin and take some deep relaxing breaths. Will should be home soon and I look forward to an evening together, and I decide it is a perfect moment to tell him about the surprise I have arranged for him. I reach for the shampoo bottle to wash my hair, but when I squeeze it I realise it is empty.

"Now what..."

I shake my head and consider my options. I bought some shampoo recently but I left it in our bedroom. Since the rest of the stuff I bought that day was supposed to go in there, I just stuffed the whole bag somewhere in a draw and I was too lazy to get the shampoo to the bathroom. And then I just forgot about it, until now obviously. I realise Will took a shower this morning so I decide to blame him, because he should have replaced the empty bottle, instead of just letting it sit there waiting for me to find it. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around my waist while I walk to our bedroom. When I find the shampoo I turn around and head back to the bathroom. While I am in the middle of our living room the front door opens and Will walks in. His eyes light up when he sees me, and he is not even trying to hide the appreciation in his eyes while he looks me up and down.

"What are you doing..."

He takes his coat off and waits for my answer. I shrug my shoulders and say:

"Someone left an empty shampoo bottle in the shower, so I had to get a new one..."

He bites his bottom lip and I am not sure whether it is because he is sorry or because he is turned on. His eyes seem glued to me and I recognize the colour change from transparent to deep dark blue. I decide to tease him:

"So... are you going to apologize?"

"Hmmm?"

He finally looks into my eyes, raising his eyebrows. I hold up the shampoo bottle:

"For leaving me without shampoo?"

His smile is bright and beautiful and I can't help but smile back. He doesn't seem very sorry so he must have been biting his lip for different reasons...He walks towards me and his fingers hide in my dark, dripping wet hair as he says:

"I am actually going to thank myself for doing that..."

"What?"

He leans over and brushes my lips with his, and then he steps back and pulls me towards the bathroom.

"Will... what..."

Within seconds he is naked and he points me towards the shower. I shake my head, but I do take the towel off and step in the small cabin Immediately I feel his body pressed against me and I enjoy how he holds me close. He reaches around me to turn the water back on and I stroke his back while kissing his shoulder. I just have to ask him again:

"So why are you thanking yourself...?"

"I came home to my gorgeous wet, naked boyfriend, running around in a towel... if I were you I would check the shampoo every time before you turn the water on because I might just try it again."

I smile and hug him even closer:

"Maybe then I will be really pissed off and I might start a real fight..."

He leans back and looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes:

"Believe me, the way you looked when I came in... it is worth taking the risk..."

I feel how his hands have found their way down, squeezing my ass, and I know where this is leading. I smile a happy smile and I decide I cannot keep my surprise from him any longer. My breath is warm against his ear when I whisper:

"I've got a surprise for you..."

His hands hold still on my ass and he leans back to look at me:

"Really? What is it?"

"We are going away this weekend..."

"Are we? But I have to work at the pub..."

"Nope, You have got the weekend off. I spoke to your great grandmother... and you are going to spent the whole weekend with me... camping and hiking..."

I suddenly am unsure about his reaction and I bite my bottom lip while I am waiting for him to say something. I avoid his eyes and just stare at his chest, feeling more worried by every second that goes by in silence. But then I hear his voice and I hear he is as happy as I hoped he would be:

"That sounds perfect babe..."

When our eyes meet I smile:

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..."

Before I can say something his lips are on mine, and his hands are roaming again. In his touch and his kiss I feel his eagerness to show me how much he loves me, and without a second thought I let him take control of me. I tremble slightly because of the way he moves, my breathing becomes quick and my arms slide around his neck because I need to hold something to keep standing straight. I breath out, unable to stop a soft moan escaping my lips. When I hear his soft whisper I lose all control:

"I don't deserve you Sonny... I love you so much..."

(...)

We are on our way to the camp site where we are going to spent two nights in a tent, enjoying the outdoors. Will is driving and I take in the amazing views around us. We have left the high road and are now supposed to drive through some small villages for about an hour, and then we should arrive at our destination. Our navigation system is our guide and we both look slightly shocked when it suddenly turns off.

"What happened."

Since Will is driving I play around with the device, eventually giving up saying:

"Not working... I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way..."

Will looks at me quickly and frowns:

"I have no idea where we are supposed to go Sonny..."

I sigh and have to admit that I am just as clueless. I only remember the name of the village where the camping site is situated, but that's it. We are not sure what to do when we see an older couple walking their dog and I reach for the door:

"Let me out Will, I'll ask them..."

I jump out of the car and soon return with a few directions, and with new found positivity we continue our way. After a while we get to a roundabout, causing confusion:

"So where do I go now?"

"I don't know, they didn't mention a roundabout..."

We go around twice and then Will suggests to take the third road. I disagree and suggest to just go straight ahead as the older couple didn't say we had to go left or right on this road. We go round again, unable to agree:

"No Sonny... I really think we should go that way."

"Why Will? You have no idea where we are and where we are going..."

"It just seems right Son... straight ahead seems to take us to back the high roads."

"You don't know that... don't say things as though you actually know what you are doing."

"Wow Sonny, the way you trust me is so moving..."

"Will common, we've never been here before, don't act like I should trust you because you know as much as I do... or as little."

Suddenly he decides to follow his own plan, and since he is driving there is not much I can do about it.

"Will... why are you not listening to me..."

"Because I am right... you'll see, and you will thank me."

I am angry now because I very much doubt his judgement. We both are silent for a while as we drive through the country side. After about 20 minutes I turn to him with dark eyes:

"Happy now? This is wrong and you know it..."

He rubs his nose in a slightly insecure manner and his eyes avoid me:

"Yeah..."

"So now we are positively lost..."

"I'm sorry Son..."

I shake my head and close my eyes for a second. It's now four o'clock, and we were supposed to check in at the camping site before five. The forms specifically said that after five it is impossible to check in. We are most likely going to miss it and this whole getaway seems to go wrong.

"Son, I'm really sorry... I really thought it was the right way."

"WHY WILL, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE..."

It remains quiet after my outburst and I remind him again of the five o'clock check-in deadline. He sighs as he shrugs his shoulders:

"So now what..."

I am still angry, and disappointed because I was really looking forward to this trip, so my response is covered in irritation:

"Well, you figure it out as you got us here in the first place."

"I said I was sorry..."

His eyes are swimming in guilt and he looks as if he is about to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

I tone down a bit an stare out of my window while I say:

"I'm just disappointed I guess, I was looking forward to this... but we are never going to be there by five, so we might as well go back home."

My voice is flat and I cannot hide the fact that I am sad about all this.

"OK."

His voice is a whisper and he starts the car again. We head for the main roads and after about 40 minutes driving around we are heading home again. We are not speaking and I am feeling worse by the minute as I feel the tension grow between us. I never meant for him to feel like this, but why did he not listen to me? I realise I have been biting my bottom lip for a while now, so I let it go and close my eyes.

After a while I wake up when the car stops. I rub my eyes and let my fingers go through my hair before I look to my left, saying softly:

"I fell asleep..."

"Yeah..."

When I look out of the window I push myself up and I hold my breath for a moment.

"Will?"

"Yeah..."

"Where are we?"

His voice is soft, still apologetic and insecure:

"It's a camping site, not the one we booked for... but the sign on the high road said it is still open to new bookings so I decided to take the chance... that is... only if you still want to..."

He is not looking at me, but instead stares out of the window while his hands play with the strings of his hoodie. I look at him and smile tenderly, realizing that my anger still makes him insecure, as if he still thinks I would just pack my bags and leave him. I wordlessly shake my head at the thought and he must have been looking at me from the corner of his eyes because he says defeated:

"OK, I'll drive us back to Salem..."

But before he starts the car my hands reach out to grab his tightly.

"Will, no... I want to stay here..."

"It's OK Sonny, I know you're angry..."

"No honey, I was angry... not anymore... and I overreacted a bit as well, so I am sorry..."

He looks at me quickly, as if he is afraid I am playing a cruel joke. So I wiggle in the car seat until I am facing him. My hands cup his face and I turn it towards me. Although his eyes are focussed on my lips I start talking:

"Will... baby... when I am mad or angry or annoyed, it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore..."

He is biting his bottom lip and I carefully pull it free as I continue:

"I love you so much, and this afternoon I was more disappointed than angry... I was really looking forward to spent a whole two days with you in the woods... you know? And yes... I still think you should have listened to me, but..."

I smile while I say those last words and am relieved to see his lips curve up slightly. His eyes find mine and I am struck by the openness and vulnerability I see. His voice is trembling when he says:

"I just want to make you happy... and I seem to screw it up all the time... I just love you so much, and I was looking forward to this trip as well, and I ruined it... so I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave..."

I lean forward and kiss him hard so he has to stop talking. When I let go I firmly say:

"Don't ever say that again... never ever say that again."

"OK."

I give him a small peck on his lips and then I jump out of the car:

"Let's go... were going camping."

He gets out of the car as well and together we book in at the reception. Within an hour we have our tent standing up and I decide to make us some coffee. I fiddle around and Will gets comfortable against a tree. When our coffee cups are full with camping-brew-coffee I walk over to him and use my feet to gesture for him to spread his legs. I hand him his cup and sit myself down between his legs, leaning back onto his chest. His free arm curls around my stomach and feel his lips pressing a soft kiss against my temple. My free hand strokes his thigh and I take a deep breath:

"It's not champagne, but we should make a toast."

"OK, what do you want to toast on."

"You... and me... forever."

Before I know it both coffee cups are planted in the grass and I am locked in his strong arms. He is hugging me so close I can barely breath, and it feels like heaven. Even the fact that my carefully prepared coffee is flowing out of the knocked over mugs is not bothering me at all. He is hiding his face in my neck and his voice sounds muffled when he says:

"I love you Sonny... I love you so much it hurts."

(...)

We just went for a walk in some nearby hills, and as soon we return I suggest to turn in for the night. After an hour walk while holding hands, and kissing like two teenagers in love, we have forgotten all about our fight. We both get changed, and I can't help but smile when I see my gorgeous boyfriend all cosy in his warm flannel pyjama. Usually I prefer him in his boxers, or naked, but for some reason I think he looks cute all dressed up to go to sleep. He is fiddling with our sleeping bags and I crawl close:

"What are you doing, babe?"

"I just..."

He stops talking right there and fiddles a bit more. Then he says proudly:

"Done..."

I look at the sleeping bags he is holding up and I realise he has zipped them together. His smile is adorable and suddenly a bit insecure again:

"Only if you want to... I mean, I can unhook them..."

I shake my head, unable to stop a light red covering my cheeks:

"Are you kidding me? Those will forever be zipped together..."

We crawl into the sleeping bags and after a lot of moving and repositioning we are both covered up warmly. And more importantly, I am curled against Will's side, leaning my head on his chest, feeling his fingers sliding through my hair. My hand lies completely relaxed on his stomach, and my legs are entangled with his. His free arm strokes mine softly and I breath out a sigh of utter contentment. We are both tired, but we are fighting to stay awake to enjoy the feeling of being so close, so curled up in each other that feels as though we are one person. His voice is soft and sweet when he says:

"Promise me something Sonny..."

"Anything baby..."

His rolls my hair around his fingers and I can't help but smile, while I wait for him to speak again.

"Promise me you'll never cut your hair short..."

I laugh. I was expecting many things, but not that. But he is serious:

"I mean it Son... I love your hair..."

I suddenly feel this thud in my heart, and butterflies in my stomach, and I have to bite my lip to keep my emotions under control.

"I promise honey..."

"Good..."

My hand moves from his stomach, finding its way under Will's PJs. I enjoy the feeling of his naked skin against my fingertips and even though I am already flush against him, I try to role even closer. His lips are in my hair and I hear the soft sound of his kiss.

"Goodnight baby."

I close my eyes and whisper back:

"Goodnight honey..."

(...)

"We're nearly there... common babe... I can see the top."

He just shakes his head and follows me up the mountain. We have been hiking all day, and the top of this mountain was our goal. And now we are here I am just speechless by the amazing views. I hold Will's hand tight, as I know he is not a great fan of heights. And even though this is not a climbing wall, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. I look at him and have to catch my breath when I see his sparkling blue eyes:

"This is beautiful Sonny..."

"Yeah..."

That is all I manage to say while my eyes are glued to his. He bites his lip and points around him:

"The scenery Sonny..."

I can't help but blush, still unable to stop staring at him. He just smiles and looks at me. Finally, words come back to me and I say softly:

"You are beautiful Will..."

As always when I compliment him he looks surprised and I know he is about to disagree with me. I just shake my head and pull him close. I mumble with my lips against his:

"Don't... just take a compliment..."

Then I capture his lips in a searing kiss, and his arms slide around my neck. I hold onto his hips, and deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue inside his mouth. The wind is around us, the scenery is absolutely stunning, and here we are, lost in a heated kiss. When we let go he smiles:

"I like hiking..."

"Me too..."

Hand in hand we take in the sights around us, and then we head back down, never letting go of each other's hand.

"Sonny..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Why did you do all this... this surprise weekend and everything?"

I look at him from aside and shrug my shoulder:

"I just wanted to spent a weekend with you... just you..."

He nods and smiles:

"I'm glad you did..."

(...)

It's the last evening of our weekend out. Tomorrow morning we have to head back to Salem, and I can't help but wishing we had some more time. I just took a shower in one of the camping showers and am on my way back to our tent. Will is on the phone, but when he sees me walking towards him he finishes his conversation. I smile and raise an eyebrow:

"Who were you speaking to..."

"No-one..."

I squint my eyes and look at him, not satisfied with that answer. But he seems not to want to talk about it and moves on to a different topic.

"Sonny... about tonight..."

"Yeah?"

"I, uhm... I sort have a surprise for you now..."

I raise two eyebrows and smile widely:

"You do?"

"Hmmmm."

"What is it?"

"Just... just trust me OK?"

I am excited, but also slightly on edge. What could he possibly have planned for tonight? And why does he seem a little nervous? And who was he speaking to on the phone? But before my mind can try to find answers his lips are against my cheek:

"I'll take a shower and then we can go..."

I watch him walk away, and am unable to think about anything else, while I wait for him to get ready. Half an hour later we are in the car, on our way to my surprise. We come to a parking lot and after a ten minute walk I find myself in a lift going up a steep mountain. I squeeze Will's hand and cannot hide the excitement in my eyes:

"We are going up this mountain?"

"Yep..."

"And then what..."

"You'll see..."

I shake my head and decide to stop whining. But my fingers close around his hand a little tighter and I let out a deep breath while enjoying the beautiful views of the green mountains around us. The weather is nice and a soft breeze makes the warm temperature very pleasant. When we get to the highest station we get off the lift and I follow my sweet boyfriend further onto the mountain. He keeps on walking and after about 20 minutes we turn a corner and I stop in my tracks. And as I am still squeezing his hand he has to stop next to me. Near the top of the mountain, under a beautiful tree, are a table and two chairs. The table is set for two with a beautiful red cloth, white china and sparkling red wine. I shake my head, and have to bite my lip to stop it from trembling. I can only whisper:

"Will..."

"You like it...?"

I shrug my shoulders... It is all I can do without starting to cry. He tugs on my hand and pulls me towards the table. There he hands me a glass of wine and holds it up:

"To you and me... forever..."

"Forever..."

I whisper, still unable to speak out loud since my emotions are very much on the surface. We take a sip from the whine and with the smooth liquid I am able to swallow the lump in my throat. I blink a few times and take a deep breath. Then I say:

"This is perfect Will..."

He smiles and shakes his head:

"There is more..."

From behind a cluster of green bushes a cook arrives with two plates. He sets them on the table and pulls a chair back, gesturing me to sit down. I do as he asks and watch as he holds out Will's chair as well. When we are both seated he explains the dish in front of us and then he retreats behind the green again. I look at Will and his sparkling eyes seem to look straight into my soul. I reach out my hand over the table and he grabs it immediately.

"How did you know about this place..."

I just have to ask him, have to know. But he is not willing to fill me in on anything, reminding me that this is just a surprise and that I have to let go of all control. His eyes are teasing me while he says it, as he knows very well that I am a control freak. We eat our dinner and enjoy the romantic setting. The cook comes over once and again to take away dirty plates, or to present the next dish. After dessert we hear soft music playing. Will smiles and stands up, never letting go of my hand. I follow him to the open green field, and let him take me in his arms and hold me close while we slow dance to the music. The sun is setting, the view from the top of this mountain is breath taking, and the feeling of dancing with the man of my dreams overwhelms me. I hold him close and lean my head on his shoulder, finally letting a few tears slide down.

"Are you crying Sonny?"

I hear the concern in his voice and I squeeze his waist while whispering:

"Happy tears babe... very happy tears..."

His hands glide through my hair and slowly we move together to the soft romantic music in the background. I pull him down next to me to sit in the grass so we can watch the sun glide away. The sky is painted in all colours and I lean my head on his shoulders while we silently enjoy the view.

"Sonny..."

His voice is trembling and I sit up so I can look at him. He is not looking at me and suddenly I see the nerves again, similar to the ones I saw when he told me he had a surprise for me tonight.

"What is it baby?"

"Uhm..."

"Will... just say it... it is just me..."

He shakes his head and looks at me:

"You're wrong... just you is wrong... just you sounds like you are not that important, and you are..."

Before I can cup his face to make him look at me he moves, and suddenly he is sitting before me on one knee. I am still sitting on the grass, and seeing him kneeling in front of me after a perfect romantic evening, makes me unable to move. He grabs my right hand and holds it between his while he clears his throat. Suddenly his eyes are looking straight into mine and I know what is about to happen. Emotions are raging through me and I want to cry, shout, sing, dance, hug, and kiss, all at the same time. But my body just doesn't do anything and I just sit there, looking at him, trying to take in a breath. He clears his throat again and then he starts talking:

"Sonny... I... I love you... so much. This weekend was perfect... even though it started out all wrong because of me... but then it was perfect and romantic. And I love you so much, Sonny... I didn't really plan on doing this... I didn't even brought a ring or anything... but it seems as though tonight is perfect... when I saw the add in one of the folders about having a romantic dinner on top of a mountain I just had to plan it for us. And now... I just love you Sonny... I just... please marry me... please..."

His voice is full with emotions and his eyes are locked onto mine. I realise tears are sliding down my face and I don't even care. The sun is setting behind him and this whole scenery is utter perfection. But the man in front of me, who is almost begging me to marry him, is everything... just everything. I take in a deep breath as my body screams for oxygen and I can only whisper:

"Yes... yes... yes... I love you Will... yes, I really want to marry you."

When he hears my answer he leans in close and his lips are against mine. We are both to overwhelmed to really kiss. We just lean our lips together, breathing each other's air, realising that we just decided to get married. We don't know how long we sit there, but it is dark by the time I move again. My arms slide around his neck and I lie down in the grass, pulling him on top of me. He covers me like a blanket and he hides his face in my neck. His voice is muffled when he mumbles:

"You said yes... you said yes."

I smile and hug him close:

"I said yes..."

He leans up so he can look into my eyes, and he shakes his head:

"I don't even have a ring to give you..."

My hands cup his face and I pull him close for a kiss, a soft kiss, full off emotion and utter love.

"Shhhh, don't do that... this was perfect... everything about this was perfect, you are perfect..."

He smiles his lopsided smile while he looks at me. He slowly stands up and helps me back on my feet. We hug each other close one more time before we have to leave this beautiful place. But before we do he reaches for our glasses, handing me mine. Then he hold up his glass and he smiles while he says:

"I want to do this one more time... to you and me... forever."

I tick my glass to his and smile:

"Forever."

But before he can drink on it I hold his wrist and continue:

"I do think you should take my name though..."

He knows I am teasing him and the smile that slides across his face is pure beauty. He says it softly:

"Will Kiriakis... I don't know..."

"OK, OK..."

I suddenly know what to toast for and I hold up my glass while I stare into his baby blues:

"To Will and Sonny Horton-Kiriakis."

He smiles and sighs:

"That sounds so good... so real..."

"Well, baby it is real... you asked the question, I am afraid there is no way back..."

He shakes his head, suddenly serious again:

"I don't want a way back, I just want to walk forward... with you..."

We tick our glasses together and take a sip. Than we realise we have to wrap up and go back to our tent. We find the lift to go back down again, and while we sit close I have to tell let him know what I am thinking about:

"I am glad you zipped those sleeping bags together..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

My hand that was lying on his thigh goes up slightly until I am cupping him between his legs. He holds his breath and shakes his head:

"Really, you want to do that in a tent, on a camping..."

"It's not like we are surrounded by other tents, or anything..."

"Sonny..."

I squeeze slightly and by the sound of his breathing I know I am winning this. We jump of the lift as soon as it arrives, Will is driving slightly faster that he is allowed, and when we arrive at our tent we are already groping and touching each other everywhere. But as soon as we lie down on top of our sleeping bags our movements become slow, tender, and intense. Just before my lips take his for a bruising, deep kiss I whisper brokenly:

"I am completely yours... forever completely yours"


End file.
